When I Fall in Love
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Emily Prentiss has fallen in love and she did not even know it until JJ points it out to her.


Author's Note: I asked PrincessAletheia and Angel N Darkness to put quite a few Celine Dion songs on their prompt list and they did. Celine Dion is one of my most favorite singers. I'm not able to update my multi chapter stories because my Mom is in the hospital and is in Critical Condition. I'll write up a lot of one shots as I was told to call them though to the Celine Dion song title prompts and will be posting those. I hope that you all can understand that. I had to have Crystal show me how to do the formatting for this story so I hope that is alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not own any of the song titles you will see.

Song title prompt: When I Fall in Love – Celine Dion

Emily Prentiss was wondering if she was ever going to fall in love. She doesn't remember ever being in love before but she is completely sure that she would know it when she fell in love with someone. At least that is what she kept telling herself and telling JJ.

"Emily I'm telling you, you are in love with Hotch." JJ said with a chuckle.

Emily's mouth opened and then shut before she finally said "JJ I'm telling you I would know when I fall in love. So how exactly do you figure that I am in love with Hotch?"

JJ held up one hand and started ticking off the reasons why she knew Emily was in love with Hotch. "First off you can't keep your eyes off him. Secondly anytime your eyes see him they light up. Thirdly every time you see him your breath catches. Fourthly when he isn't right on time in the conference room you always look around for him like you are afraid something has happened. And last but not least Emily anytime someone says his name your eyes glaze over."

Emily sat there thinking for a few minutes and then it dawned on her that JJ was correct. Somehow, some way she had fallin in love with Hotch and she didn't even realize it. Some kind of profiler I am she thought to herself.

"Oh my God JJ you are correct. I am in love with Hotch." Emily said in shock.

JJ laughed and said "Yes, you are now why don't you go tell him?"

Emily stood up and even though it wasn't something she would normally do she would go and tell Hotch what she just figured out. They had become close friends these last couple of months and as he was her best male friend she couldn't not see telling him. She walked out of JJ's office and walked with purpose towards Hotch's office as fast as her legs would go. She had to tell him before she chickened out.

Emily got to Hotch's office and was glad to see that nobody was in his office as she poked her head in the door. "Aaron can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hotch looked up and a smile spread across his face when he saw Emily at his door. "Of course you can Emily. Come on in and shut the door."

Emily nodded and smiled and did just that. "I have to tell you that I am in love with you. I didn't know that I was in love with you until JJ just pointed it out and when I thought about it I found out she was right. When you're not in a room with me I get worried about you. When I see you my eyes light up like Christmas. When I hear your voice my breath catches in my chest. When I hear your name I start daydreaming about you. I love you Aaron."

Aaron knew that Emily was in love with him and he also knew that he was in love with her. He just wondered when she would finally notice that she was in love with him. His smile turned into a full out grin with his dimples showing as she finished her speech. He got up from his desk and walked around it and pulled her to him and bent his head to give her a small kiss.

"I love you too Emily. I am glad that you finally noticed that you were in love with me. If it hadn't happened soon I was going to tell you how I felt anyways." Aaron said.

Emily blushed but hugged Aaron and then stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I guess I should get back to work. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Aaron chuckled as he kissed Emily on the cheek. "Of course we are. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else or do anything else other than be with you."

Emily smiled even as she started blushing and after she walked back to his office door she blew him a kiss and then exited the door. When I fall in love was no longer the issue she had to think about but what happen when I'm in love is what she needs to think about now.


End file.
